


Happily Ever After

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca gets to tell Tom they’re having a baby three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

            Rebecca gets to tell Tom they’re having a baby three times.  Each time, she considers doing something fancy.  There are a million different ways, according to the magazines.  Themed dinners, putting a literal bun in the literal oven, setting the dinner table with an extra place.  They’re all cute ideas, she’s not denying it, but it doesn’t feel like _them_.  At the end of the day, what’s important is the two of them and their family, nothing else.

            “There’s something I need to tell you,” Rebecca says.  The first time, she does it when they’re doing the dishes together, but after that, she waits until it’s the two of them, wrapped up alone in their room.

            Something in her tone lets Tom know that this is something on its own level of importance and he looks up from whatever he’s doing, holding his breath as he gives her his complete attention.  By the time she does this the third time, he knows exactly what this tone of voice means, but he asks anyway.  “What is it?”

            “I’m pregnant,” she says simply, her smile so wide.  Her heart beats excitedly.  Even though she double checks five times with five different brands before saying anything to Tom, it never feels like it’s really happening until she tells him.  They’re in this together after all, just like they’re in everything else together.

            “Really?” Tom sounds as giddy as she feels.  She watches as the emotions flit across his face- joy, excitement, nervousness.  There’s always the fear, too, and it makes her heart ache.  He thinks she doesn’t see it, but Tom has always been the easiest book for Rebecca to read. 

            “Really,” Rebecca confirms. 

            “Rebecca,” Tom says softly, reaching for her.  The second time she tells him, he accidentally scatters the papers he’s grading to the floor, but he ignores them, needing her more than anything else.

            He hugs her too gently each time, like he’s worried about breaking her, and she buries her face in his neck as he runs a hand through her hair. 

            “If you start treating me like I’m made of glass,” Rebecca always warns him once they stop hugging, “we’re gonna have problems, Mason.”

            “I’d never dream of it,” Tom says. 

            Rebecca just snorts.  “You’re a terrible liar.”

            Tom just shrugs.  “I hope I shall always possess firmness and virtue enough to maintain the character of an honest man.”

            Her husband is such a nerd, always quoting George Washington at her when she tells him she’s pregnant.  Really, he should switch it up sometimes, but Rebecca just laughs and rests her head on his shoulder.  Tom wraps an arm around her, carefully resting his hand on her hip.

            Rebecca grabs his free wrist and moves his hand over her belly- she knows he won’t touch until she does so.  He’s always so worried.

            “I love you,” Tom says and she doesn’t have to look up to know they have matching grins.


End file.
